


It was always you

by softminy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Meet Differently, Alternate Universe - Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Meet Pre-Canon, Angry John Watson, BBC, Children, Complete, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Italiano | Italian, Love, M/M, Missing Scene, OTP Feels, One Shot, One True Pairing, POV Alternating, Post-Season/Series Finale, Romantic Fluff, Season/Series 03, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softminy/pseuds/softminy
Summary: Di cicatrici, fiori blu e ricordi.Dove Barbarossa non è solo un pressure point , Sherlock non è Sherlock e John perde la calma.[5.7k] Sherlock Holmes/John Watson





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elissa/gifts).



> Prima di leggere questo esperimento Johnlock (probabilmente l'ultimo), vorrei richiamare la vostra attenzione su alcune cosine. Questa one shot non è AU nel vero senso della parola (John e Sherlock si muovono nell BBC universe) ma la mia mente ha inserito cose che non saranno mai canon. Plus alcuni eventi qui narrati accadono dopo la quasi morte di Sherlock e prima di Natale e ci tenevo a specificarlo per evitare un'eventuale confusione. L'ultimo dialogo tra John e Sherlock (prima che lui parta per il suo esilio di 5 minuti) è riportato dal doppiaggio italiano della serie.  
> Come ho detto è la prima volta che scrivo sui Johnlock perciò non vi aspettate grandi cose.  
> Non mi resta altro da dire se non un'ultima cosa: buona lettura! ♥

 

  
A Rita.  
Meriti tutto il bene del mondo.  
_Grazie._  
  
 

                                                                           
  


 

 

  
**It was always you**

  
  
 

 

  
_All the hardest, coldest people you meet,_  
were once as soft as water,  
and that's the tragedy of living.  
  
 

  
  
Pioveva già da un’ora ormai quando John decise di disobbedire alla madre e uscire in giardino. John _odiava_  stare in casa, soprattutto d’estate, e lo odiava ancora di più – se possibile – quando era in vacanza con la sua famiglia. Ogni anno aspettava con trepidante attesa il mese di agosto: l’unico periodo dove i suoi genitori portavano entrambi i loro figli lontano dalla caotica Londra e si godevano l’aria pura e fresca della campagna inglese. John era un bambino vivace, forse un po’ troppo, ma amava stare all’aperto, perciò quel giorno di fine agosto decise di uscire lo stesso in giardino a giocare con il pallone che gli aveva regalato zia May, incurante della pioggia incessante che cadeva fitta e implacabile.  
Il rumore dei suoi scarponcini che si agitavano nel fango, simile ad un _ciaf ciaf_ , si sentiva a malapena, coperto dallo scroscio dell’acqua e dalle grida entusiaste di John. Da quando era nata Harriet – la sua sorellina – John non faceva altro che giocare da solo: se prima era stato “costretto” dalla sua condizione di figlio unico, ora tendeva ad isolarsi volontariamente dalla sorella e da tutti i suoi coetanei, finendo per trascorrere sempre del tempo in solitudine.  
Dal basso dei suoi undici anni, però, John Hamish Watson si ripeteva che era solo questione di tempo e di sfortuna se non aveva ancora trovato gli amici giusti con cui passare le sue giornate. Prima o poi, in un modo o nell’altro, ci sarebbe riuscito. Non poteva rimanere solo per sempre, no? Anche perché John non _voleva_  farlo. Eppure stava bene, mentre giocava da solo, calciando il pallone tra l’erba bagnata e il fango.  
“Sì.” ripeté. “Sto bene così!” disse un po’ più ad alta voce, colpendo la palla con più forza del previsto, facendola finire nelle siepi vicino alla staccionata della loro casa estiva. John sbuffò, infastidito da quell’imprevisto, e si avvicinò ai cespugli. Inginocchiandosi – i suoi pantaloni si insudiciarono di fango ma non se ne preoccupò – infilò un mano sotto l’intrico di foglie bagnate, cercando il pallone.  
Due minuti dopo, John era ancora immerso nella sua ricerca quando sentì un suono inaspettato, un rumore che all’inizio non riconobbe. Era difficile capire cosa fosse: la pioggia che continuava a cadere rendeva quasi impossibile ascoltare un suono che non fosse il picchiettare dell’acqua sulle foglie. John mise su il broncio e rinunciò a ritrovare la palla: ritirò il braccio con uno strattone e i rami gli strapparono la maglietta, graffiandogli un braccio, ma quasi non se ne accorse preso com’era dal tentare di capire cosa stesse succedendo. Tese l’orecchio e qualche secondo dopo, John sentì di nuovo qualcosa e, con stupore misto a preoccupazione, capì che qualcuno stava piangendo.  
Deciso a dare una controllata in giro, si tirò su: c’era la possibilità che qualcuno stesse piangendo perché si era ferito, o magari perso. John non lo sapeva, ma era determinato a scoprirlo perciò, incurante di essere scoperto dalla madre e peggiorare la sua situazione, si infilò tra le siepi, in uno spazio appena sufficiente per farlo passare, dove le fronde erano meno folte e i rami spezzati, segno che non era la prima volta che John fuggiva dal giardino per quella via.  
Non sapeva dove andare, finché non sentì di nuovo dei gemiti. Erano più vicini di quanto pensasse e John intuì che provenivano dalla villetta a due piani vicino alla casa estiva della famiglia Watson.  
Questo pensiero bloccò John nel bel mezzo del sentiero, a pochi passi dal cancello in ferro della villa. John era _così_ indeciso. Avrebbe voluto correre in quel giardino bellissimo – gli era sempre piaciuto: un posto fantastico per giocare a calcio o a nascondino secondo lui – ma nella sua testa la voce di sua madre risuonò perentoria. “John, non devi mai, e ripeto, MAI andare nella villetta vicino alla nostra. Non devi disturbare i nostri vicini in alcun modo. Hai capito John? Eh John?”  
Sì, aveva capito. La prima volta che la madre gli aveva imposto quel divieto, così come lo aveva fatto anche la quarta, la quinta e la sesta volta. Eppure non aveva ancora capito perché: non gli aveva mai dato spiegazioni.  
“Oh, al diavolo!” disse a denti stretti, sapendo di mettersi nei guai. Ma non gli importava: non poteva sopportare che qualcuno piangesse a pochi passi da lui e non muovesse un dito, non era da lui.  
John aprì il cancello – il freddo del metallo bagnato si insinuò sotto la sua pelle provocandogli un brivido – ed entrò nel giardino. Si sentiva quasi come un ladro, ma continuava a ripetersi che l’infrazione che stava facendo era a fin di bene. Strinse gli occhi alla ricerca di qualcuno, combattendo contro la pioggia che gli impediva di vedere chiaramente, fin quando non lo notò. Era seduto ai piedi dell’unico grande albero che troneggiava nel giardino, seminascosto dalle grosse radici che fuoriuscivano dal terreno e si attorcigliavano l’un l’altra, in un groviglio che offriva un perfetto nascondiglio.  
John si avvicinò cauto finché non scorse una zazzera di riccioli neri e un ragazzino esile, in vestiti scuri e appesantiti dall’acqua. Tremò e John non seppe dire se per il freddo o per i singhiozzi.  
“Non dovresti essere qui.” disse all’improvviso il ragazzo, sorprendendolo.  
“Perché?” si scoprì a rispondere.  
“Tua madre non vuole.”  
“E tu come lo sai?”  
“Lo so e basta.”  
“Mia mamma ora non c’è, lei non mi vede...”  
“Ma ti chiederà dove sei stato. E capirà cosa hai fatto quando pulirà le tue scarpe: è evidente che il fango del nostro giardino è più morbido rispetto al vostro. In più il fiore azzurro che si è infilato nel tuo calzino destro è un’ulteriore prova della tua colpevolezza: persino la tua famiglia si è accorta che il _non ti scordar di me_ è il fiore preferito di mio padre; guardati intorno, ne sei circondato.” rispose lui, come se fosse una cosa fin _troppo_ semplice per non essere compresa.  
John non replicò, ma rifletté su quello che il bambino dalla carnagione troppo pallida e dai ricci neri gli aveva appena detto con tono ovvio. Non credeva che sua madre prestasse così tanta attenzione ai dettagli, ma non importava: sarebbe stata lo stesso furiosa con lui per averle disobbedito ed essere uscito di casa di nascosto. Perciò John decise che parlare o meno con quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere un suo coetaneo non poteva aggravare più di tanto la situazione.  
“Perché piangi?” chiese John a mezza voce, sedendosi alla sua destra. Anche il ragazzino – notò John – era fradicio: doveva essere stato a lungo lì, in parte nascosto dalle spesse radici dell’albero, sotto la pioggia. I capelli però non erano zuppi come i suoi: i ricci già gli solleticavano le tempie pallide. John avrebbe voluto toccarli e intrecciarli tra le dita.  
“Come ti chiami?” chiese ancora, non avendo ottenuto risposta.  
“William” rispose sussurrando.  
“Ciao William, io sono John.”  
“Lo so. Conosco il tuo nome. Tu e la tua famiglia venite qui ormai da tre estati: è un tempo ben più che sufficiente per scoprire come ti chiami.”  
John rimase interdetto ancora una volta. Quel ragazzino continuava a lasciarlo senza parole e lui non aveva idea di chi fosse. Anche se – _a detta di William_ – erano vicini di casa nei mesi estivi da ormai tre anni. Eppure John poteva giurarlo: non aveva mai visto quel ragazzino dalle mani sottili e delicate, quasi femminili, e dagli occhi chiarissimi, in forte contrasto con i suoi ricci neri. John si concesse di guardarlo ancora un po’: il suo sguardo curioso si soffermò sugli zigomi fin troppo sporgenti per un bambino di – quanti? dieci? undici? – anni e sulle sue labbra sottili e screpolate: William non smetteva di mordicchiarle.  
“Perché piangi, William?” riprovò John. Non stava insistendo perché voleva saperlo ad ogni costo – okay, forse _un po’_ voleva saperlo, ma solo un po’ – ma voleva aiutarlo: non gli andava che William se ne stesse lì da solo a piangere. John _voleva_ essere d’aiuto.  
William rimase in silenzio ancora per qualche minuto, prima di respirare profondamente – a John sembrò che stesse raccogliendo il coraggio per parlare – e di girarsi a guardarlo. Gli occhi chiarissimi si agitavano irrequieti sulla sua figura e John ebbe l’impressione che Will – _Will? –_ stesse vedendo qualcosa che nessun altro aveva mai visto prima di quel momento. John si sorprese a pensare che forse sarebbero potuti essere amici, proprio nel momento in cui Will si decise ad aprire bocca. “Barbarossa” sussurrò così piano che John fece molta fatica a capire cosa avesse detto.  
“Cosa?”  
“Barbarossa.” ripeté e prima che John potesse fare o dire qualsiasi cosa, William si rannicchiò su se stesso, con le braccia che cingevano tremanti le gambe sottili e la testa abbassata sulle ginocchia. Sembrava che volesse nascondersi dal mondo intero.  
John era turbato, non sapeva cosa fare e Will continuava a ripetere quel nome. “Barbarossa, Barbarossa, _Barbarossa_.” cantilenava in una nenia a denti stretti e poi John lo udì chiaramente: il suono che aveva sentito prima, mentre era impegnato nella ricerca del suo pallone. William stava piangendo.  
John era a disagio. Terribilmente. Avrebbe voluto abbracciare Will per consolarlo, ma aveva la netta sensazione che non fosse amante del contatto fisico, perciò si limitò a poggiargli una mano sulla spalla destra. William sussultò visibilmente al suo tocco e alzò il viso sorpreso, come se qualcosa di caldo e bollente lo avesse improvvisamente urtato. Gli occhi chiarissimi – celesti? verdi? John non riusciva a dirlo con precisione, ma avrebbe voluto avvicinarsi per guardarli meglio – erano arrossati e le lacrime si mescolavano alla pioggia sul viso sottile del ragazzo.  
Non parlavano un granché, loro due. Restarono seduti ai piedi dell’albero in completo silenzio, non c’era imbarazzo tra loro. Normalmente John si sarebbe sforzato di trovare un argomento di cui parlare – sarebbe stato capace di blaterare persino sulla pioggia che li stava infradiciando – ma per la prima volta nella sua vita non sentì il bisogno di farlo. Gi stava bene che William lo guardasse negli occhi, John _voleva_ che lo facesse, anche se non ne capiva il motivo. Perciò stava lì, fermo e immobile, a fissare gli occhi chiari di William, mentre lui piangeva in silenzio, qualche gemito che ogni tanto sfuggiva dalle labbra sottili.  
John era un bambino sveglio – a detta di suo padre era anche fin troppo attento per la sua età – perciò non faticò a capire che quello a cui stava assistendo era qualcosa di più unico che raro. Non sapeva spiegare bene come o perché, ma John _sapeva_ che William non amava manifestare le proprie emozioni. E soprattutto – realizzò sorprendendosi – Will non piangeva davanti a molte persone. Era evidente da come il suo sguardo cominciasse a vagare, evitando gli occhi di John, o da come le mani sottili cercassero di asciugare le lacrime che fuggivano senza sosta dai suoi occhi.  
“Barbarossa?” provò a chiedere dopo un po’, incerto. Non si aspettava spiegazioni di alcun tipo da parte di William, del resto non si conoscevano per nulla, ma voleva ancora aiutarlo. Soprattutto dopo averlo visto così impaurito e sperduto. Così _fragile._  
William sussultò, di nuovo, come se John lo avesse appena colpito sul viso, facendolo pentire immediatamente di quella domanda.  
“Io-“ provò a giustificarsi ma William lo interruppe. “Sei ferito.” osservò.  
 John lo guardò confuso. Ferito? Lui? Ma non era Will quello che stava piangendo...? Non fece in tempo a chiedere spiegazioni che William allungò una mano verso di lui, sfiorandogli il braccio destro.  
John Hamish Watson, per la prima volta in undici anni di vita, si sentì bruciare. Un calore mai provato prima si irradiò dappertutto: a partire dal braccio fino all’ultima cellula del suo corpo minuto. E _dannazione_ – se sua madre lo avesse sentito! – John non capiva cosa gli stesse succedendo. Sapeva solo che le dita sottili di William continuavano a stringergli il braccio e lui si sentiva implodere, come se la sue pelle fosse diventata d’improvviso ipersensibile. La pioggia che continuava a bagnarli – anche se meno rispetto a prima – non diminuiva affatto le fiamme che John sentiva ardere sulla sua pelle, su di lui, _ovunque._  
“Qui.” stava dicendo William. “Hai un graffio. Stai sanguinando.” spiegò. E John, finalmente, guardò il suo braccio e notò sorpreso che il ragazzo aveva decisamente ragione: una piccola ferita sanguinava lentamente, una striscia rossa, nonostante la pioggia stesse lavando via le gocce di sangue. Non era sorpreso che Will avesse ragione, in quei pochi minuti che avevano passato insieme John aveva capito che raramente il suo amico – potevano definirsi amici adesso? – era nel torto, ma si era stupito di trovare la ferita. Se l’altro non gli avesse detto nulla probabilmente se ne sarebbe accorto solo al suo rientro a casa, grazie alle grida inorridite e furiose della madre per il taglio e la maglia strappata.  
“Devo essermela fatta poco fa, mentre cercavo il pallone.” si giustificò, come a scusarsi per sanguinare davanti a William. Non voleva che lui lo vedesse debole e ferito. Era Will quello che aveva bisogno d’aiuto tra i due. Non John.  
“La palla bianca e blu?” chiese, richiamandolo dai suoi pensieri, e – “Come fai a sapere _anche_ questo?” ribatté sbalordito. Quel ragazzino non poteva sapere tutto e John stava cominciando a sentirsi davvero stupido, cosa che odiava particolarmente.  
“Beh questa è facile, è lì.” fu la rapida risposta, risposta che il cervello di John registrò a malapena dal momento che un sorriso furbo e sincero era affiorato quasi immediatamente sulle labbra sottili di Will.  
Era appena riuscito a farlo sorridere e una sensazione confortevole e stranamente piacevole sbocciò come un fiore nel suo petto. Si sentiva _bene._ “Guarda.” continuò William, indicando un punto lontano nel suo giardino.  
John distolse a fatica lo sguardo dall’espressione più serena dell’amico per concentrarsi sul pallone. In effetti aveva ragione: la palla era a una ventina di metri da loro, seminascosta dalle siepi del giardino.  
“Grazie.” disse riconoscente, ricordandosi come era finito lì, al fianco di un ragazzino pelle e ossa. Tutta una questione di fortuna insomma.  
William sorrise appena in risposta e poi lo guardò con fare preoccupato. “Non ti fa male?” chiese, curiosità e preoccupazione miste nella flebile voce.  
John alzò un sopracciglio. “Cosa?”  
“La ferita. Dovresti disinfettarla e fasciarla. Se non lo fai ti rimarrà la cicatrice.”  
“Oh. No io non- Lo farò appena tornerò a casa.” lo rassicurò, notando il leggero cipiglio di ammonimento sul volto dell’amico. Will annuì soddisfatto e poi tornò a guardare dritto davanti a sé: la pioggia aveva quasi cessato di cadere e John sapeva che era solo questione di minuti prima che sua madre sarebbe andata a cercarlo furiosa.  
“Dovrei andare a casa.” disse e poi “Però se vuoi che resti un altro po’ con te io-“ ma William lo zittì con un lieve cenno del capo. Le iridi chiarissime – ancora arrossate ma non più lucide – lo fissavano insistentemente e con meticolosità. Quasi come se John fosse qualcosa da osservare a lungo, qualcosa da _comprendere_.  
“Non c’è bisogno.”  
“Sicuro?”  
“Il vento dell’Est arriva per tutti.” spiegò, come arrendendosi a quelle parole. John lo fissò confuso mentre Will annuiva risoluto e si alzava, seguito dall’amico.  
“Allora... Ci vediamo.”  
“Non credo, domani torneremo in città.” rispose William, senza smettere di fissarlo, facendolo sentire profondamente a disagio, come se il ragazzo potesse leggergli _dentro._  
“Oh...  Allora...”  
“Allora ciao John.” concluse per lui, tendendogli una mano. Mano che John strinse senza esitare, palmo contro palmo, mano nella mano.  
“Ciao William.” disse, pronunciando le ultime parole che avrebbe detto a quel ragazzo per molto tempo, prima di lasciare la presa. Qualche secondo dopo lo guardò allontanarsi, prima di sparire dietro il retro della casa.  
L’estate finì in un baleno per John, che non smise di pensare mai a William – l’unico amico che avesse trovato fino a quel momento – fino a quando il suo viso, _Barbarossa_ e quegli occhi limpidi non si confusero nei ricordi, fino a scomparire, e John smise di avere undici anni, diventando John Hamish Watson, dottore e reduce dalla guerra in Afganistan.   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
 

 ***

   
   
   
   
 

 

   
   
   
   
   
John si svegliò di soprassalto e aprì gli occhi confuso. Lentamente, molto lentamente, realizzò dove fosse: Baker Street, 221 B. Poltrona bordeaux. La _sua_ poltrona. Poltrona che era di nuovo nell’ ufficio-appartamento dell’unico e insostituibile consulting detective che fosse mai esistito: Sherlock Holmes.  
Appartamento suo e di John, o meglio, _loro._ O meglio, _era loro._  
Aveva convissuto con la persona più eccentrica e intelligente che avesse mai conosciuto, con un sociopatico iperattivo, con il suo _migliore amico_ per anni. Eppure, gli ci erano voluti _mesi_ per ricordare. E John si rese conto che probabilmente ci sarebbe voluto molto più tempo se non avesse sentito Magnussen pronunciare quella parola, ma soprattutto se non avesse sentito lo stesso Sherlock farlo. Con tutta probabilità John doveva ringraziare la morfina e l’effetto che aveva su di lui: dubitava che in caso di lucidità Sherlock avrebbe pronunciato quel nome spontaneamente.  
_Barbarossa._  
La prima volta che lo aveva sentito, quella parola era scivolata fuori dalla bocca viscida di Magnussen e John non aveva capito. Aveva solo visto Sherlock boccheggiare alla sua sinistra e perdere il filo del discorso. Una velata minaccia. Adesso, con il senno di poi, capiva il perché.  
_Pressure Point._ Magnussen aveva detto che Sherlock ne aveva tanti. Barbarossa era uno di questi, certo, oltre se stesso.  
_Adesso_ capiva.  
Ma sul momento gli era sembrata una cosa come un’altra, un nome qualunque. Ci aveva ripensato solo in ospedale, la notte in cui avevano sparato a Sherlock. Okay, la notte in cui Mary, _sua moglie_ , aveva sparato a Sherlock. Doveva cominciare a dirlo a voce alta. Non che questo migliorasse la situazione ovviamente. Era stato un sussurro, appena udibile nella stanza buia, ma John lo aveva sentito. Lì, al capezzale di Sherlock, spaventato a morte dalla possibilità di perderlo, _di nuovo_ , lo aveva sentito pronunciare quel nome: Barbarossa.  
E come beffato dal destino, aveva smesso di pensarci di nuovo, troppo occupato nel capire perché _anche_ sua moglie fosse una psicopatica. Ma adesso, a distanza di mesi, il destino gli giocava di nuovo uno scherzo: adesso poteva ricordarsene.  
Adesso.  
Si era addormentato sulla poltrona dopo aver vegliato Sherlock praticamente per tutto il giorno. Essere un dottore lo aveva aiutato a zittire le lamentele del suo ex coinquilino e a rimanere sempre nei paraggi. E con ‘paraggi’ John Watson intendeva esattamente il vecchio appartamento.  
Alle sei del pomeriggio Sherlock era finalmente scivolato in quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere un sonno tranquillo – John sospettava che avesse di nuovo preso della morfina – e lui si era calmato.  
Dopo essersi preparato un tè, rilassandosi sulla sua vecchia poltrona, aveva realizzato quanto fosse stanco: tutto quello che era successo negli ultimi mesi lo aveva fisicamente distrutto. Così aveva deciso che poteva concedersi un riposo di alcuni minuti, almeno prima che Sherlock cominciasse a reclamare tutte le attenzioni di cui aveva bisogno ogni volta che stava male.  
Era così che aveva ricordato tutto. Come in una specie di sogno confuso e agitato. La notte passata in ospedale, la discussione a Baker Street con Sherlock e Mary di qualche mese fa, la chiavetta usb nella sua tasca, Magnussen, Barbarossa, Mycroft, Mary, Sherlock, Barbarossa, Sherlock, si era tutto confuso in un quasi incubo, finché Barbarossa non aveva smesso di essere un pressure point ed era diventato un ricordo. E finché Sherlock non era diventato... William.  
_Barbarossa._  
“Barbarossa.” disse ad alta voce, mentre la consapevolezza lo travolgeva.  
“Che cosa hai detto, John?” disse chiaramente una voce alle sue spalle.  
“Ti sei svegliato.” constatò.  
Sherlock camminò lentamente, la mano destra che sfiorava la ferita in un gesto più abitudinario che necessario, fino a raggiungere la sua poltrona. Vi si lasciò cadere stancamente, sospirando, mentre trovava il coraggio di guardare John negli occhi.  
“Barbarossa.” ripeté lui dopo un po’ e Sherlock annuì lentamente, le dita che si poggiavano sulle sue labbra, in un inutile tentativo di scaricare la tensione.  
“Te ne sei ricordato, quindi.”  
John strabuzzò gli occhi e si costrinse a rimanere calmo. “Quindi... quindi tu lo sapevi? Te ne ricordavi?”  
Sherlock annuì ancora. “Ci ho messo anche io del tempo ma... Alla fine l’ho capito. Ho capito che eri tu quel bambino. La cicatrice che hai ancora sul braccio destro è stata l’ultima conferma.”  
Inconsciamente John portò una mano sul suo braccio, proprio nel punto in cui anni fa si era ferito. All’epoca lo aveva definito un semplice graffio, ma ricordava ancora perfettamente l’infezione che lo aveva tormentato per le settimane successive. Aveva l’impressione che fossero passati secoli da quel piovoso giorno d’agosto nella campagna inglese.  
Sapevano che cosa avesse in serbo il destino per loro quel giorno? Sapevano, John e Sherlock, cosa erano destinati a fare _insieme?_ Potevano immaginarlo? Come poteva John immaginare che sarebbero finiti così?  
“Quindi... eri tu.” concluse, fissandolo negli occhi. Quelli stessi occhi chiari e limpidi che lo avevano guardato anni fa. Che lo avevano letto e capito anni fa.  
“Sei sempre stato tu.” disse ancora.  
Sherlock trattenne il fiato e poi annuì, in silenzio. Non aveva il coraggio di parlare.  
“Quindi la prima volta che ci siamo conosciuti mi hai mentito.” sottolineò John con evidente disappunto e, dopo l’occhiata perplessa dell’amico, “Tu ti chiami Sherlock.”  
“Oh, non ho mentito. Mi chiamo anche William... Mi hai incontrato in quel periodo della mia vita dove dicevo un nome diverso ad ogni nuova persona che conoscevo.”  
“Perché diavolo-?”  
“Lascia perdere, era uno stupido gioco con Mycroft...” minimizzò con un pigro gesto della mano, prima di sprofondare più comodamente nella sua poltrona.  
John lo fissava – era consapevole di aver le sopracciglia aggrottate – mentre cercava internamente di calmarsi, Sherlock sospirò, chiuse gli occhi e “John ti sento pensare da qui e se non smetterai di avere quell’espressione avrai un cipiglio aggressivo per il resto della tua vita.”  
Probabilmente il suo ex coinquilino aveva pronunciato quelle parole con il chiaro intento di provocarlo perché, com’era prevedibile, John scoppiò. Si alzò in piedi dirigendosi verso la porta – per un attimo Sherlock pensò davvero che stesse per andarsene – per poi bloccarsi ad un passo dalle scale. Tornò indietro con passo deciso – “il passo da militare” come diceva sempre Sherlock, l’ennesimo stratagemma per punzecchiarlo – finché non lo raggiunse e disse con il suo tono metà calmo metà furioso che risultava estremamente inquietante (e eccitante, ma questa cosa non doveva essere per forza detta ad alta voce.): “Mi spieghi perché non me lo hai mai detto?”  
Sherlock alzò lo sguardo dalle sue ginocchia e realizzò che John era molto più vicino di quanto si aspettasse: probabilmente la sua abitudine nel minacciare le persone lo aveva fatto avvicinare al suo viso più del previsto. “John...”  
“Niente trucchetti Sherlock, solo la verità.”  
“La verità...” pensò Sherlock. No, la verità non poteva essere detta ad alta voce. Non in quel momento almeno, con John sposato e un figlio in arrivo. Ma non poteva neanche mentirgli, non più.  
“Sei sempre stato tu.” disse ancora una volta e il cuore di Sherlock perse di nuovo un battito. “ E non mi hai mai detto niente. Da quanto tempo lo sai?”  
“John... Non-“  
“Sherlock.” scandì lentamente. “Da quanto tempo.”  
Il detective sospirò – sapeva che ormai John non avrebbe ceduto facilmente – e parlò con estrema lentezza, mentre le dita sottili massaggiavano le tempie. “Più o meno... da quando sono tornato. Forse un po’ di più... sai quando sei in incognito e sotto tortura si hanno molte cose a cui pensar-“ ma non riuscì a finire la frase perché John lo aveva afferrato per il colletto della camicia celeste. “Sherlock, mi stai forse dicendo che lo sai da quasi tre anni?” chiese, con quel sorriso che – almeno a detta di tutti ma non la sua, perché a lui segretamente piaceva – era quello di uno psicopatico.  
Sherlock era in una posizione decisamente scomoda: ancora seduto sulla sua poltrona, era piegato all’indietro in una posizione innaturale perché John sembrava essere deciso a non lasciare la presa sul colletto di una delle sue camicie preferite.  
“John...” provò a dire, sporgendo le mani avanti come a difendersi e finendo per posarle sul petto dell’amico. Sotto le sue dita lunghe e sottili sentì il torace di John alzarsi e abbassarsi rapidamente, ulteriore segno che il Dottor Watson era davvero furioso. Si concentrò con tutte le sue forze per costringersi a non lasciar vagare le sue mani sopra il maglioncino beige del suo ex coinquilino e sul suo collo.  
“Tu lo sai, vero, che so esattamente dove colpirti per farti _molto_ male?” pronunciò lentamente John, ma il cervello di Sherlock ci mise un po’ a registrare quella minaccia, troppo impegnato a fissare le labbra sottili e lucide che si muovevano a pochi centimetri dal suo viso.  
Quando la vicinanza di John aveva cominciato a rallentare le sue capacità cognitive?  
Con la bocca troppo asciutta per parlare ad una velocità perlomeno accettabile, Sherlock pronunciò la sua ultima provocazione – “John, dovresti davvero smetterla di essere così violento con me.” – prima che l’amico lo sollevasse di peso e lo buttasse _letteralmente_ a terra.  
Sherlock vide a malapena arrivare il pugno e ringraziò mentalmente i suoi riflessi, fortunatamente ancora abbastanza svegli seppur annebbiati dalla morfina, per essersi riuscito a spostare all’ultimo secondo.  
Erano entrambi sul pavimento del salotto di Baker Street – okay, forse era più corretto dire che solo Sherlock era sul pavimento, mentre John era _su di lui_ – con il fiato corto. Il suo pugno era ancora ben piantato a terra, pericolosamente vicino allo zigomo sporgente del detective. Sherlock, d’altro canto, non era ancora abbastanza sicuro che le sue mani dovessero poggiare sulle cosce di John.  
“Lasciami spiegare.” sussurrò Sherlock a fatica. Per tutta risposta l’amico ritirò il braccio, ma non si mosse ulteriormente dalla sua posizione. “Lo sai che se Mrs. Hudson entrasse ora e ci trovasse così...”  
“Non mi interessa, voglio esserti il più vicino possibile per essere sicuro di non mancare un’altra volta la tua faccia.”  
Sherlock deglutì e cercò di ignorare l’evidente agitazione che lo stava tormentando dopo aver sentito quella risposta. _Perché John doveva fare sempre così._  
“Allora?” chiese, riportandolo alla realtà.  
“Mi chiamo davvero William ed ero io quel bambino. Fino a qualche anno fa non sapevo nemmeno io che ci fossimo già incontrati, ma durante quei mesi di prigionia, per sopportare la tortura ho pensato molto a...” cominciò, ma si zittì non appena sentì John trasalire alla parola “tortura”. Lo vide inspirare profondamente, sentendo il peso delle sue gambe fare pressione sulla sua pancia piatta.  
Istintivamente strinse la presa sulle sue cosce, come se quel tocco leggero potesse dargli conforto. Non avevano mai parlato del suo periodo sotto copertura, per il semplice fatto che John si era accorto di non essere ancora pronto per _ascoltare._ Gli aveva confessato che non era la violenza a inorridirlo – in Afghanistan aveva visto e curato cose ben peggiori – ma il pensiero che certe cose erano state fatte _a lui, a Sherlock._  
“Vai avanti.” disse John serafico, restituendo a Sherlock la consapevolezza di essere steso a terra e schiacciato dal suo peso.  
“Non c’è molto altro da dire... Cercavo di concentrarmi su altre cose per non sentire il dolore fisico.” – John si agitò di nuovo – “Così ho ripensato alla vecchia casa di campagna dei miei genitori... Dovremmo ritornarci, magari questo Natal-“  
“Sherlock.” lo bloccò John. “Non cercare di cambiare discorso.”  
Sherlock sospirò a fatica, John aveva davvero preso qualche chilo dopo il matrimonio, e ricominciò: “La mia mente si è concentrata su quel giorno... Ero lì per Barbarossa.”  
John si piegò leggermente verso di lui, incapace di celare la sua curiosità. “Chi è Barbarossa?”  
Sherlock non riuscì a guardarlo negli occhi mentre rispondeva. “Era il mio cane. Hanno dovuto sopprimerlo.” sussurrò, con la guancia poggiata sul tappeto polveroso di Baker Street.  
Un tocco delicato sotto il suo mento e “Sherlock... Era per questo che piangevi quel giorno?” disse John, con la mano sinistra che ancora posava sulla guancia dell’amico. Sherlock si sentiva bruciare: ogni porzione di pelle che era a contatto con John sembrava andare a fuoco. Annuì in silenzio, cercando di ignorare il dolore.  
“Qualche giorno dopo ho realizzato di non essere solo quel giorno. Era diventato quasi un esercizio per me cercare di ricordare chi fosse quel bambino per distrarmi da... Da tutto il resto. Poi ho collegato tutti i tasselli, è stato abbastanza facile in realtà, così ho capito che eri tu. Quando Mycroft si è infiltrato per richiamarmi a Londra lo sapevo da poco.”  
Sherlock concluse quella confessione e guardò John. La sua mano era scivolata dalla guancia alla sua clavicola sporgente – quella di Sherlock, invece, si era posata sul polso del dottore – e lo fissava senza dire una parola. Sherlock non riusciva a capire cosa stesse pensando e _odiava_ i momenti in cui John lo tagliava fuori dalla sua mente.  
“John... Dì qualcosa.”  
“Quello che non capisco, Sherlock, è una semplice cosa.” rispose l’ex medico militare, con particolare enfasi sul nome del detective.  
Sherlock alzò le sopracciglia in una muta domanda e, nell’istante stesso in cui lo fece, si rese conto di aver appena dato a John l’ultimo pretesto per arrabbiarsi.  
“Perché diavolo non me lo hai detto? Lo hai fatto di nuovo. Tre anni senza dirmi una parola, senza farmi sapere che fossi vivo e ora anche questo. Dannazione Sherlock, perché devi fare sempre così?”  
Il tono di voce con cui l’amico gli aveva svelato del perché fosse così furioso era decisamente alto e Sherlock temeva di nuovo per la sua incolumità. Nonostante ciò, non riusciva a capire. “John... Perché ti arrabbi tanto? Non aveva senso dirtelo prima. Non con te che mi hai picchiato ben tre volte, il matrimonio, un figlio in arrivo... Perché avrei dovu-“  
“E invece sì.” sussurrò John, spaventosamente vicino al suo viso. Si era quasi steso sul corpo di Sherlock, con le mani che gli stringevano di nuovo il colletto della camicia. “Aveva senso. Perché non capisci Sherlock? Se solo tu... Se solo non ti fossi... Se non mi avessi fatto credere di essere morto io non- Perché non capisci?”  
Sherlock era terrorizzato. Spaventato da quello che John stava dicendo. “John... Che cosa, che cosa stai dicendo... Tu... Mary...”  
L’amico chiuse gli occhi sentendo pronunciare quel nome. Ispirò a fondo e poi tornò a guardarlo negli occhi. Erano davvero _troppo_  vicini. Quella mattina John si era fatto la barba e Sherlock poteva sentire chiaramente il profumo della sua colonia quasi come se lui l’avesse fatto volontariamente, solo per distrarlo. “Sei sempre stato tu.” disse ancora una volta e Sherlock si ritrovò a pregarlo: “Non dire più quella frase, per favore.”  
“Perché?” chiese John e il detective seppe che quella parola pronunciata a denti stretti era una sfida per lui. Ma non era il momento: Sherlock non poteva dire la verità, non tutta almeno. Ormai era troppo tardi ed era solo colpa sua.  
“Non dovresti dirla nella tua... situazione attuale. Non è giusto.”  
John lo lasciò andare e si alzò, liberandolo improvvisamente del suo peso. “Ho capito.” disse e poi, semplicemente, se ne andò. Uscì dal loro vecchio appartamento lasciando Sherlock steso a terra, senza parole, e con un freddo terribile a immobilizzarlo.    
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
   
   
“John, c’è una cosa che dovrei dirti. È tanto che volevo dirtela e non l’ho mai fatto. Dato che è improbabile che ci incontreremo di nuovo, sarà meglio dirtela ora. Sherlock è un nome da femmina.”  
   
John.  
_Mentivo._  
   
“Ai nostri momenti migliori, John.”  
   
_Non erano le ultime parole che volevo dirti._  
   
   
   
   
 

***  
  
  
 

 ~  _Alcuni anni dopo_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
Ormai erano passati anni da quel giorno. Altre avventure, altri casi, altri momenti migliori.  
E mai ne avevano parlato, mai erano andati oltre. In tutti quegli anni non erano mai stati solo John e Sherlock.  
Ma adesso il gioco era finito ed erano da soli. Era il momento giusto.  
Le dita sottili e pallide di Sherlock si chiusero attorno al mazzolino di fiori blu. Per ironia della sorte, aveva trovato quei fiori in uno dei giardini di Londra e li aveva raccolti, ricordando ancora una volta quel giorno d’estate ormai lontanissimo nel tempo.  
Erano i fiori preferiti di suo padre, i _non ti scordar di me._  
Sherlock li aveva raccolti e li aveva posati sul tavolino all’ingresso, sedendosi sulla sua poltrona e bevendo un tè. Aveva dovuto aspettare qualche ora prima che John rincasasse, ma alla fine li aveva visti. Era venuto da lui con i fiori in mano e “Sherlock..? Cosa significano?”  
A quella domanda non aveva risposto nel vero senso della parola, aveva solo ammiccato nella sua direzione con sguardo complice e poi aveva sorriso, seguito a ruota da John. “Allora ricordavi anche questo dettaglio.” aveva concluso l’amico.  
“Non mi sfugge niente, lo sai.” aveva concordato soddisfatto.  
Nel frattempo John si era tolto il giacchetto e si era seduto sul bracciolo della sua poltrona. Era in attesa ma, come al solito, la curiosità ebbe la meglio su di lui.  
“Sherlock. Devi dirmi qualcosa?”  
Sherlock sorrise prima di girarsi verso di lui. Ancora una volta non aveva considerato la vicinanza tra loro: John era estremamente vicino. Ma stavolta non era un problema.  
“Sei sempre stato tu.” cominciò. “Ho sempre creduto nella razionalità e nella scienza: i sentimenti non sono altro che combinazioni di reazioni chimiche, non esistono. Ma da quando ho conosciuto te... Tu, John Watson, mi hai cambiato, sin dal nostro primo incontro. Sin da quel giorno sotto la pioggia. Sei stata l’unica persona con cui io mi sia mai sentito libero di... parlare. E hai cominciato a cambiarmi, lentamente. Finché non mi sono trovato di fronte a cose che non capivo, finché non mi sono ritrovato a _sentire,_ a _provare_ delle cose a cui, tutt’ora, non so dare un nome.”  
Sherlock lo guardò. John era in silenzio, aspettava che finisse, ma gli occhi tradivano la sua commozione.  
“So solo che sei sempre stato tu. Eri, sei e sarai per sempre tu, John.”  
Il compagno di una vita allungò la mano destra e la poggiò sul suo viso, le dita che sfioravano i ricci ormai non più corvini come una volta. “Sherlock...” disse semplicemente, prima che si sporgesse verso di lui.  
Sherlock si era chiesto per molto tempo che sapore avessero le labbra di John e quel giorno, dopo anni passati a fantasticare, lo aveva scoperto. Sapevano di fresco e gli ricordavano il profumo dei fiori, proprio come quel giorno in cui si erano conosciuti. Come quel giorno in cui si erano stretti la mano, mani che ora si intrecciavano di nuovo, ansiose di unirsi.  
Aveva passato una vita intera cercando la solitudine, credendo che fosse la scelta migliore, quando l’unica vera scelta era sempre stata davanti ai suoi occhi.  
“Sì, sei sempre stato tu.” disse ancora una volta Sherlock, prima di posare di nuovo le labbra su quelle di John.  
  
  
  
 

* * *

  
  
  
_Angolo autrice:_  
Grazie per essere arrivati a leggere fin qui.   
Questa one shot è nata alcuni mesi fa, alla fine di agosto, con un'idea completamente diversa. Volevo semplicemente parlare dei fetus!Johnlock e invece...  
Spero che vi sia piaciuta: ho cercato di inserire ogni cosa al tempo giusto, nelle varie stagioni.

Grazie ancora per aver letto fin qui.

 

 

 

  
_Pabitel_ ♥


End file.
